Addy Voight
by molly3105
Summary: Addy is Justin s twin sister and her father is none other than Chicago police officer Hank Voight. Addy and her dad had a following out years ago and Addy left and became a D.C. police officer and now she is back in Chicago to hunt down a killer who wants nothing more then to put her two feet under for getting in his way or so she through, but thing are not always as it sees.
1. Chapter 1

The early morning air floated softly around and it allowed Addy Voight to feel the freshness on her face. It was a little past six in the morning and Addy had been sitting in the car for the past hour.

Addy sat up as she sees the man she had been waiting for coming out of the bar and waked slowly down across the road and down the street. Addy placed her coffee cup on the dashboard as she stepped out of her car, closing the door behind her as she followed after him. The early morning hour made it easy for her to follow him without anyone getting in her way.

The streets were deserted yet the street light was still on and she figured that he would be watching out for her but after what had happened in D.C. she didn´t really care if he knew she was following him.

The man she was following made a brisk pace as he hurried down a flight of stairs and made a left turned around a corner which he intended to hid behind it as he waited for the Addy cause he had spotted her the second he had stepped out of the bar.

Addy slowed in her steps as she reached her hand behind her back to grab a hold of her gun as she moved it out in front of her as she took a deep breath as she moved towards the corner the man had disappeared behind and the second she reach the corner the gun was knocked out of her hands and a fist hit her in the cheek.

Addy stumbled backwards and the second she looked up she sees tow fist coming at her and she caught one of them, but the other was too fast and she was hit in the straight in the face and she fall to the ground from the blow.

"Detective Voight so lovely to see you again." The man said as he started down at her.

Addy shook her head before she looked up at the man and she could feel the anger within her rise to the surface as she sees the smile that was on his face.

"Fuck you!" She said as she spit blood out of her mouth and it landed on his shoes.

The man smile vanished from his face as he looked down at his shoes." I should have killed you when i had the chance."

Addy manages to hit his ribs with her elbow as he takes her by the back of her hair and throws her face first towards the wall behind them and holds her against it.

"You are so dead bitch." The man whispered against her ear before he pulls her head back and throws her face against the wall one more time, she manages to pull away the second time he pulls her head back by hitting him in the stomach with her elbow, breaking one of his ribs as she twists his arm, ending up in the same position she was in before, but now the roles are reverse.

"You are under arrest for the murders of Lisa Henderson, Alison Reichs." Addy said as she pushed his face hard against the wall as he tried to move out of her reach.

"Darcy Cornwell, Patricia Brennan and D.C. detective Prue Wyatt." Addy yelled into his ear.

The man manages to get free from the hold she had on him and as she turns around she lifted her leg and pushed him in the stomach, making him fall to the ground and she takes a step back as she hears him laughing.

"What´s so funny!" She asked as she stands there watching him getting to his feet.

"That bitch was nothing but trouble from the second she was grabbed."

"You shut your mouth!" Addy yelled as she pointed an angry finger at him.

"you know, she begged for her life right before i put a bullet between her eyes and it felt great." He said with a smile on his face.

"You sick fuck!" Addy yelled as she ran at him and he punch him in the face one, twice until he takes a hold of her arm so hard it makes her scream out in pain as her knees hits the ground.

"I am so going to love this." He said as he he punch her in the jaw making her fall face first onto the ground. He turns her around as he get down on his knees as he hit her again and again, making the back of her head bounce with every punch.

Addy manages to reach out for her gun and pulled the trigger and she hears him yelled out in pain as he falls to the side and she takes a deep breath, but the feeling of agony as air leaves her lungs makes her cry out in pain, she moved a hand over her heart as she feels is starting to beat faster and faster right before she feels her eyes starting to close.

Hank Voight was seeding down the City´s street, breaking every rule on the road while he still remembered where he was going and why. He made it to the hospital and he hurried out of his car and ran in the doors and stopped at the nurses desk.

"A woman was brought in not long ago." Hank said out of breath.

"You have to wait a second." The nurse said not looking away from her computer and Hank folded his hands into fist and slammed them down onto the desk, making the nurse look up in shook and she sees the man holding up a badge.

"A detective was brought in. Her name is Addy Voight." Hank said as he tried to keep his emotions under control.

The nurse was about to say something when someone called out for him and Hank turned to see Maggie Lockwood coming towards him.

"Where is she?" He asked with fear written all over his face.

Maggie was about to answer Hank when he heard Erin call out his name and he turned to see her and Jay walking towards him with Adam and Alvin following behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Erin asked with a confused look on her face.

"Not now!" He said as he waved his hand at her as he turned back to Maggie.

"As i was saying detective Voight was found by a couple that was walking home when they heard two people yelling at each other and hen their was a single gun shot and they saw a man running out of the park and they walked towards the park and they found detective laying on the ground." Maggie said with a pause before she continued." Voight?"

"She is my daughter." Hank said.

"Addy?" Erin said with a sad and somewhat confused look on her face as she turned her head towards Hank." What happened to Addy?" Erin asked as she turned back to Maggie.

"She was check over by Dr. Halstead. She has a broken arm and at least two broken ribs which puncture her left lung, she is in surgery as we speak." Maggie said.

"How bad is it?" Hank asked.

"We don´t know until she gets out of surgery." Maggie said as she placed her hand on Hank´s arm.

"Thank you." Hank said as he looked towards Erin." Did you know she was back in town!?"

"What? No." Erin said as she sees the anger on Hank´s face." I would have told you, you know that."

"Then what the hell was she doing here?" Hank asked with a shake of his head as he walked over and sat down on a chair as he placed his head between his hands.

"Voight has a daughter?" Adam asked as he turned his head towards Alvin.

"Addy and Hank had a falling out about 8 years ago and she moved to D.C. with her boyfriend at the time, she has only been back to Chicago for her mothers funeral." Alvin said as he walked over and sat down beside Hank, placing a hand on the other man´s shoulder.

Adam turned his head towards Erin." She a cop?"

"Addy is working for D.C. special crime force which means she mostly work along side the F.B.I. and the C.I.A. to bright down domestic terrorism." Erin said.

They had been sitting inside the hospital waiting room for about and hour and Hank was going out of his mind cause there was so many things he wanted to say to his daughter and as it look at the moment he might not get a chance to fix his mistaks.

"Are you here for Addy Voight?" Will asked as he walked into the waiting room and he stopped to see most of his brothers team sitting there.

"Yes. How is she?" Hank asked as he got out of the chair and he looked over his shoulder to see Erin walked towards him.

"She came in with a broken arm and a some broken ribs that punctured her lung and her brain took one to may hits...she flat lined on the table twice.."

"Wait.." Hank said, holding up his hand." What are you saying?" Hank asked as he looked at the Will as he tried to maintain his composure, but was in fear of breaking down by the look on Will´s face.

"She slipped into a coma on the table and any attempt to wake her up." Will said as he paused before continued." It´s in my professional opinion that she will wake up when she is ready." Will said as he quickly looked over at his brother before looking back at Hank." I am sorry.

"Can i see her?"

"Of course." Will said as he held out his hand for Hank to follow after him, but he stopped walking as he turned his head towards Erin and with a sad smile on his face he held out his hand towards her. Erin walked over and grabbed his hand as they walked into Addy´s room, leaving the rest of their team behind.

"Voight is going to declare war on the street to find out who did this ain´t he?" Adam asked as he looked over at Alvin.

"You better strap on your big boy shoes cause this is going to get messy." Alvin said with a sad sigh as he turned to Adam and Jay.

"I want you to head over to the scene to see if you can find anything, he might have left behind."

"You think..."

"I know my girl and she would never had gone down with out one hell of a fight." Alvin said with a fond smile on his face.

"You got it" Jay said as he slapped Adam in the shoulder as they walked out of the waiting room and he followed after them, but he turned down the other hallway and stopped outside Addy´s room and watched Hank and Erin standing on each side of Addy´s bed side.

"You fight kiddo." Alvin said as he placed his hand on the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Addy groaned as she opened her eyes and she had to blink a few times cause the light from the room was hurting her eyes and a second later she looked around the room with a confused look on her face as she wondered where she was and as she saw the monitors beside her she realized she was in the hospital and that is when everything came rushing back to her and she said up in her bed, but she fell back down on the bed as blood rushed to her brain.

"Fuck me." Addy said as she rubbed her head trying to make pain go away.

"Hey, easy kiddo." She hear a all to familiar voice saying and her head turned towards the sound and she saw her dad standing in the door way with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Dad?" Addy said as she felt tears form in the corners of her eyes."He killed Prue."

"I know." Hank said as he walked over and sat down on the chair beside Addy´s bed." I am so sorry honey." Hank said as he took her hand in between his own and his heart broke as he saw the tears falling from Addy´s eyes.

"Is that why you came back to Chicago?" Hank asked." Because Prue´s killer was here?"

"Yeah." Addy said as she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand." And we found out that he was being send here to Chicago and we had been following him, but we lost track of him for about two days and then we found out a bout a woman that was found dead the same way as Prue and the other women.."

"Addy."

Hank got out of the chair and placed his hand on her cheek to make her look at him cause the heart monitor was going off and he could see that her heart and pulse beat was way to high.

"You need to calm down for a second." Hank said with a smile on his face." Can you do that for me?"

Addy nodded her head as she took a couple of deep breaths.

"Okay. Now what other women?"

"Jason Morrow killed Prue and at least five other women."

"Who´s Jason Morrow?" Hank asked.

"Jason Morrow is a lawyer who works for a known terrorist who is selling weapons to an international arms dealer who was in bed with this new terror group here in the stats and when the chief of police and the director of C.I.A. was told it was Morrow how had been murdering all dose women." Addy laughed." They told me to let it go cause getting Hess was more important then getting Prue´s killer.

"And you where not about to let that go, were you?" Hank said with a known smile on his face.

"Hell no." Addy said."

"That is why you got suspended?"

"Yeah and through it would be a good time to go back home."

"How long have you been in Chicago?" Hank asked." And don´t lie to me Addy." Hank said as he pointed his finger at her.

"three weeks."

Hank laughed as he looked at his daughter." You have been here in Chicago for the past tree weeks and you didin´t through to look me our Erin up our your brother for that matter?" Hank asked with a hard in his voice.

"I was here for Prue." Addy yelled back." Why do you even care! You told me that if i walked out of that door i was going to stay gone, remember!"

"I remember." Hank said with a sad look on his face." But you are still my daughter and..."

"Yeah, well you have Erin.."

"Don´t put this on Erin." Hank yelled.

"Are we done?" Addy asked as they stared at each other to see who would back down first and Addy did cause she didn´t have time for this she through.

"What are you doing?" Hank asked as he sees her pushing the blanked to the side as she tried to sit up.

"I am getting out of here and.. Hey! What the hell are you doing!" Addy yelled as she felt a cuff being placed around her wrist and the other was cuffed to her bed.

"Get this off me, now!" Addy yelled as she stared up at her dad.

"You are not going anywhere." Hank said as he turned and started to walk towards the door and he stopped in the doorway and turned around to look at his daughter.

Alvin and Adam was walking down the hallway of the hospital and the see Voigh standing in the doorway of Addy´s room and Adam was about to say something to Alvin when the see Voight bowing down as a glass came flying over his head and hit the wall behind him and the sound of glass breaking could be heard, right before Addy started to scream at Voight.

"I am doing this for your own good." Hank yelled as he pointed his finger at her and as they got closer they heard Addy telling her dad to go to hell.

"Everything okay here?" Alvin asked as he looked over to see the angry look on Voight´s face.

"You talk to her." Voight said as he pushed his way between Alvin and Adam.

"Hank!" Alvin yelled out as he turned to see Hank waving his hand over his head."This is just great." He said with a sigh as he turned back to Adam.

"Lets go." Alvin said as he walked into Addy´s hospital room and he sees her cuffed to the hospital bed.

"I said..." Addy stopped what she was going to say as she sees Alvin Olinsky standing there.

"Alvin?" Addy said as the fight left her body.

"Hey kiddo." Alvin said with a smile as he and Adam walked into the room." You scared us for a second there." He said as he said down in the chair beside her bed.

"Can you get me out of these?" Addy begged as she held her cuffed hand up.

"Sorry Kiddo i am not going to get in the middle of this." Alvin said.

"What about you?" Addy asked as she turned to the man that stood beside Alvin.

"Sorry." Adam said as he held his hand up and took a step back.

"Then what good are you." Addy said with a sigh as she leaned back against the pillow and closed her eyes.

"Addy." Alvin said as he placed his hand over hers.

"What?" Addy asked as she turned her head towards him.

"You should cut your dad some..."

"Don´t.." Addy said with a shake of her head." He is just pissed that i didn´t tell him that i have been back for three weeks.

"You been in Chicago for three weeks?" Adam asked as he looked towards Alvin before looking back at her.

"And you are?" Addy asked.

"Adam Ruzek. I work with your dad."

"Lucky you." Addy said with sarcasm.

"Addy."

"Sorry." Addy said as she looked between Alvin and Adam." What do you guys want?"

"We want to know what happened the night you was brought to Chicago med?" Adam asked.

"I was following a man named Jason Morrow and he got the jump on me and that is not going to happen next time."

"Next time?" Adam asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah. Next time he is going to get a bullet to the..."

"Addy." Alvin said as he held up his hand to make her lower her voice." You are going to tell us everything that happened from the time you arrive in Chicago and until that night." Alvin said.

"Fine." Addy said as she held her cuffed wrist up again." I want these off."

"Deal." Alvin said as he reached his hand into the pocked of his jacked and pulled out a key.

"You sure this.." Adam started to say.

"A deal is a deal, right uncle Alvin." Addy said with a smile on her face as she looked up at Adam.

"Uncle Alvin?" Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

Addy was pissed cause after Alvin and Adam had left she had tried to leave the room only to find a police officer standing guard out side her room to make sure she was not going anywhere and that had been a little over 24 hours ago and she knew times was running out.

She didn´t know what she was going to do, she could always knock the officer out, but then she would be in more trouble them she already was so she sat there thinking over her next move and as she sat there wondering she looked up as she heard yelled coming from out side her room and she looked up to see the officer running down the hallway.

This was the chance she had been waiting for and she jumped out of her bed and groaned from the pain coming from her stomach, but she pushed through it as she grabbed the plastic bag with her things inside and walked towards the doorway, pocking her head out the door to see what was going on and she sees the officer was pushing a man off another man and she ran down the other side of the hallway and into a room that said staff on it, and to her lucky on one was inside it.

She walked over to the lockers and walked down the side until she could a locker room with a woman´s name on it and she opened it and grabbed a seat blue scrubs and put them on, she took a deep breath as she opened the door and walked down the hallway and hurried into the elevator as the doors was closing.

Hank was sitting behind his desk and he was starting to get a headache cause he had just gotten of the phone with the chief of police in D.C. and the second he sees Alvin walking towards his office, he knew his headache was about to get worse.

"What´s she do?" Hank asked as Alvin closed the door to his office.

"She left the hospital and she is nowhere to be found." Alvin said as he sat down in one of the chairs as he stared at Hank.

"What?" Hank asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"The streets of Chicago just got more dangerous cause you know she is not going to stop until she gets the guy that killed Prue." Alvin said.

"I know and it is going to cost her, her job." Hank said, running a hand down his face." I just got off the phone with Addy´s boss." Hank said as he pointed his finger down at the phone." She got suspended for hitting a the chief of the unit that she is attest to."

"She is out of control Hank."

"I know and there is not a damn thing i can do about it." Hank said and it broke his heart cause it didn´t matter what had happened between then he loved her and he only wanted the best for little girl.

"Hank..." Alvin closed his mouth as the door to the office opened and Erin walked in with a worried look on her face.

"What is it?" Hank asked.

"I looked into the murder that Addy told you and Adam about." Erin said as she looked over at Alvin before looking back at Hank." Ever since Jason Marrow has arrived in Chicago at least two woman was found beating and raped and shot up close." Erin paused before she continued." Between her and D.C. if Addy is right, he has killed at least 7 women and my guess there are more out there that we don´t know of."

"I can understand why she is pissed." Alvin said.

"If Addy touch him again she is going to lose her job and they are going to press charges against her and she might go to jail."

"Are we going to let that happen?" Erin asked.

"Hell no." Hank said as he got out of his chair and he was almost out the door when he stood as Erin called out for him and he turned around to look at her.

"Do you know where she might be?" He asked Erin.

"I can check out all the places we used to go." Erin said." What are you going to do?"

"No one said that we can´t look into the Chicago murders." Hank said with a smile on his face before he turned and walked out of his office.

"Do you know where to look?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah, i think i know where she might be." Erin said with a bad feeling cause she had been keeping a secret from Hank and Justin. Erin knew that Addy came to Chicago one a year to see her mother and she had promised Addy that she would keep her secret.


	3. Chapter 3

Addy was staring at the headstone in front of her." I miss you so much mom." Addy said as she leaned forward so she could run her fingers across her mom´s name.

"Things are so messes up." Addy wiped the tears away with the back of her hand."Prue is dead and it is all my fault. I had my best friend killed."

"Addy."

Addy froze as she heard Erin saying her name." What do you want!" Addy said as he kept her eyes on the headstone.

" Addy, please let us help you." Erin begged." Let me help you."

"Walk away Erin." Addy said as she turned her head over her shoulder to look at her." Just walk away." Addy said as more tears fall down her cheeks before she tuned back to the headstone and lifted her fingers to her lips before she placed them against the headstone.

"Goodbye mom." Addy said as she tried to stand, but she was having a hard time getting to her feet from all the pain she feeling.

"Addy!" Erin said with sadness in her voice as she walked over and sat down beside her and took Addy´s hand.

"You are freezing Erin said, taking of her jacked off and placed it around Addy´s shoulder and sad look on her face disappeared and is replaced with a look of fear as she sees the gun Addy is hold between her hands.

"What ever you are thinking off during..."

"I am going to end this, he deserves to die.." Addy said as she turned to Erin." He left Prue to died like she was nothing, like she was trash on the side of the road and the expect me to do nothing." She said with a shake of her head.

"Please." Erin begged as she placed her hand on top of Addy´s." I lost you once, i can´t lose you again. So i am begging you. Let me help you." Erin said as she let her own tears fall.

"I..I.."

"Please don´t do this Baby." She heard her father voice saying and what really got to her was the sound of his voice cause it sounded broken and scared. Both of them turned their heads to see Hank standing behind them with tears in his eyes.

"I can´t let this go. Prue and the other woman deserves justice for what happened to them and if i am the only one that things so i am ready to face what every punishment.."

"I am not going to let them send you to jail."

"Dad."

"Over my dead body." Hank said with tears in his eyes as he walked and sat down beside Addy." I know you don´t believe me when i say this." Hank said as he placed a hand on each of her cheeks so he was sure she was really listening to him.

"One of my biggest mistakes will always be letting you walk out of that door." Hank said as he looked over at Erin for a few second before he looked back at Addy." You are my baby."

"Daddy."

"Shh." Hank said as he pulled a crying Addy against his body." We are going to get him, i promise you." Hank whispered against her ear before he placed a kiss on top of her head and he feels Erin hugging Addy from the other side and for a split second he felt whole cause he finally had his baby girl in his arms after all these years.

Somewhere else in the walks down a path that would lead him to the playground where he knew the man he need to see was cause he always took his kids playing on Sundays and he sees the man sitting on a bench watching his kids play.

Antonio hated to do this but after what Adam had told him had gone down at the Hospital with Voight and his daughter, he need to know anything he could about Addy Voight, he need to know if she was anything like her Dad and brother, dirty. That is what he really wanted to know and he knew the man he was walked to might have the answers he needed.

Antonio sees the man sitting on a bench watching his kids and he walks across the grass and he sees the man looking at him for a split second before he turned his head towards his kids and Antonio keeps on walking until he reaches the bench and sits down beside the man.

"Roberts."

"What do you want?" Roberts asked as he kept his eyes on his kids laying a few feet away from where they were sitting.

"Have you ever heard the name Addy Voight before?" Antonio asked.

"No." He said with a shake of his head." You sure that is her name?"

"She is a D.C. officer who works along side the F.B.I and C.I.A.´s joint task force team and since you are F.B.I. I through you might have heard of her.

"Which one?" He asked as he turns his head towards Antonio.

"domestic terror unit...wait a second how many joint task forces are there out there?"

"Can´t tell you that." Roberts said as he looked towards the kids for a second before looking back at Antonio." But i know who you are talking about but her name is Addy Bragg or it was when i meet her."

"Bragg. You sure?" Antonio asked with a confused look on his face as he sees Roberts nodding his head.

"What can you tell me about her?"

"Sorry." Roberts said as he moved off the bench.

"Hey.. You owe me." Antonio said as he grabbed a hold of the man´s arm.

"Why, do you want to know about her?"

"Cause she is here in Chicago.. What so funny?" Antonio asked as he hears Roberts laughing.

"Addy Bragg or Voight she is very intelligent and very resourceful. Once she has you in her sight, she will not let you out of them, until she is certain you are guilty or innocent and heaven help you if you are the former and that is all i can tell you cause she is a part of an ongoing investigation."

Roberts said as he stared at Antonio for a few second."Voight?" Roberts asked with a raised eyebrow." Any relation to your Boss?"

"She is his daughter."

Roberts was about to say something when one of the kids called out for him and he turned to see his wife standing beside kids with a smile on her face as she watched her husband.

"We done?" He asked as he kept is eyes one his family.

"Yeah we are done." Antonio said as he reach his hand out for Roberts. Roberts shook it Antonio´s hand.

"What ever she is doing here, stay out of her way our you are going to get run over." He said before he turned and walked towards his family, leaving Antonio standing there rubbing the back of his neck cause he was hoping for a bit of more information about Addy Voight or was it Bragg.

Antonio was about to walk away when he sees a man dressed in all black standing a few meter away as he stared at Antonio as he talked to someone on his cell phone and he was about to walk towards the man when his own cell phone started to ring and he reached his hand into the pocked of his jacked, pulling out the phone to see who was calling him and he sees Atwater´s name on the screen.

Antonio quickly looked towards the man but he is nowhere to be seen so he answered Atwater´s call.

"What is it?" He asked as he kept on looking around for the man.

"We have a body down by the docks." Kevin told him.

"On my way." Antonio said as he ended the call as he turned and walked back the way but as he walked he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Addy had been staying with her dad for the past two weeks and she was slowly starting to feel better, but the guilt about not going after Morrow was eating away at her soul, she need to finished this for Prue and all the other women he had killed over the years.

"Hey kiddo."

Addy turned her head to find her dad leaning against the doorway with a smile on his face.

"What?" Addy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." Hank said as he kept on smiling cause he had never through he would ever have her back home, but here she was sitting on the swing covered up in the same blanked that she always had on when he would find her in the back yard watching the stars.

"Then why are you smiling like that?" She asked as she pointed her finger towards the smile on his face.

"I am just glad to have you home." Hank said as he pushed himself away from the doorway and walked over and sat down beside her on the swing and he took her hand into his own and he squeezed it softly.

"Dad." Addy said as she felt her heart drop as she sees tears in her dad´d eyes and she feels him lifting her there joined hands up and he moves the back of her hand towards his mouth as he placed a kiss on it.

"I hated you for so long." Addy said all of the sudden as tears started to form in her eyes." All i wanted was to be like you and you..."

"No." Hank said with a shake of his head." Please let he finish." Hank said as Addy opened her mouth to say something." I never wanted you to be like me." Hank said as he placed his other hand against his chest." Addy, i have done so many things in my days that i am not proud of. You and your brother and mom is the only good thing i had in my live and you telling me you wanted to become a cop i just lost it cause i know what this can do to you and i didn´t want that for you." Hank said with a sad smile on his face.

Addy walked up the last flight of stairs, smiling as she sees Erin looking towards with a smile of her own.

"Addy." Erin said as she pushed her chair away from her desk as she walks towards her and the two women hugs each other." What are you doing here?"

"Dad asked me to meet him here." Addy said as she looks behind Erin to see three guys staring at him.

"You are my baby girl and..." What ever Hank was going to say died on his lips as Addy pulled her hand out of his and she turned her body so she could leaned her back against his chest and he moved his arm around her as he placed his head on the top of her head.

"How about we start over?" Addy asked as she looked up at her dad with a hopeful look on her face.

"I would like that very much." Hank said with a smile on his face.

Erin had watch everything from inside the kitchen and a smile was on her face cause and she wiped away the tears that had falling down her cheek before she walked out the door.

"Hey." Erin said as she placed her hand on Hank´s shoulder and Hank and Addy looked up at her and a smile found it´s way onto Erin´s face as Addy opened the blanked and Erin walked around Hank and sat down on the swing and not a second later she was laying against Addy who moved the blanked around her and under the blanked Erin and Addy were holding hands as the tree of them sat there watching the stars.

A few days later. Addy was walking inside the doors of the 21 district and she walked towards the woman that was standing behind the desk.

"Excuse me." Addy said as she tried to get the woman´s attention.

Trudy Platt looked up to see a red-haired woman standing there and Trudy through there was something familiar about her." Can i help you?"

"Yeah i am here to see Hank Voight." Addy said with a raised eyebrow as she sees the woman looking her up and down and she was about to say something when her name slipped past the woman´s lips.

"Yeah?" Addy said with a raised eyebrow cause she could not quit place the woman anywhere until she looked at the name tag the woman was wearing.

"Trudy?"

"Oh my god." Trudy said walked around the desk." Little Addy Voight." She said as she opened her arms and hugged Addy." You have grown so much." Trudy said as she pulls away from the hug so she could really look at Addy."So beautiful." Trudy said as she placed the palm of her hand against Addy´s cheek.

"Thank you." Addy said with a shy smile on her face.

"Now that is the Addy i remember." Trudy said as she pointed her finger towards the look on Addy´s face." Detective Dawson." Trudy said as she sees Antonio walking through the doors.

"What´s up." Antonio said with a nod of his head.

"Can you take her up to, she is here for Voight."

Antonio stared at between Trudy and the woman and he had seen her somewhere before but he could not quit place her anywhere in his mind." Sure." Antonio said as he held out his hand for the woman to follow after him.

"It was really good seeing you." Antonio hears Trudy saying before she hugged the woman.

"You to Trudy." Addy said as she turned to follow after the detective.

Antonio walked up the stairs along side the woman when all of the sudden she placed her on his arm making him stop on the steps." Something wrong?" Antonio asked as he sees the woman starting at him with a smile on her face before she said his full name.

"Have we meet?" Antonio asked with a confused look on his face.

"I have worked with the D.C. police department for 6 years and the 3 of them along side the joined task force between the F.B.I., C.I.A and D.C. police and i was married until last year hence the name Bragg and i don´t like having people checking up on me.

" I..i don´t know what..."

"I know you asked Robert´s about me." Addy said as she turned and headed up the stairs, leaving an annoyed Antonio standing there cause he just got outed by the fed he through he could trust.

Addy walked up the last flight of stairs and a smile found it way onto her face as she sees Erin looking to wards her and a smile found it´s way onto Erin´s face.

"Addy, what are you doing here?" Erin asked as she pushed her chair away from her desk so she can stand as Addy walked towards her and the two women hugs each other.

"Dad, ask me to meet him here." Addy said as she quickly looked over her shoulder to see Antonio walking past her." I don´t know why he wanted to meet here?" Addy said as she looked back towards Erin.

"He´s in his office." Erin said as she turned her head to see Voight walking out of his office.

"Hey dad." Addy said.

"Can we talk." Hank said as he held his hand out towards his office.

"Sure?" Addy said with a quick look towards Erin who shuck her shoulders in a sign that she didn´t know what it was about so she followed after her dad into his office.

"What do you think that was about?" Jay asked as he looked towards Erin who once again shuck her shoulders before she walked around her desk and sat down with a smile on her face cause she did know what it was about and she hoped that Addy would say yes.

Inside Hank´s office, Addy was sitting in one of the chairs that stood on the other side of his desk.

"What´s going on?" Addy asked as she sees Hank looking down at a folder on his desk.

"Look at it." Hank said as he leaned back in his chair as he watched Addy taking the filed into her hands and opened and he sees her eyes going wide at what she was seeing.

"You sure about this?" Addy asked as she looked up at her dad.

"Erin found at least four women killed the same way as Prue and the other women back in D.C." Hank said." The last one was found two days ago.

"Son of a bitch." Addy said as she closed the filed and placed it back on Hank´s desk as she leaned back in the chair, closing her eyes for a second." I can´t let him get away with this anymore dad." Addy said as she opened her eyes.

"How badly do you want him?" Hank asked.

"You know the answer to that." Addy said." But the chief made it pretty clear that i would be out of a job our worse if kept going after him."

"I know you." Hank said as he pointed his finger at it." You are not going to let this go even if it dose cost you your job our worse, am i right?"

"Hell yes." Addy said with anger.

"Then i have an offer for you." Hank said as he reached his hand down and opened a draw in his desk and pulled something out and placed it on the top of his desk and that is when Addy sees it is a badge."

"Come work for me." Hank said, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned back in his chair.

"You serious?" Addy asked as she looked between Hank and the badge.

"Dead serious."

"I don´t know if us working together is a good idea." Addy said.

"At least thing about it." Hank said as a knock could be hear.

"Come in." Hank said a second later the door opened and Erin looked between Addy and Hank." Another woman was found matching all the others." Erin said.

Hank was about to say something when Addy leaned towards the table and takes the badge into her hand." Give me 24 hours." She said as she walks out of Hank´s office.

"Where was the body found?" Hank asked and he didn´t like the look on Erin´s face." What?"

"The body was found leaning over Prue´s grave." Erin said and she jumped back in shock as Hank´s hand slammed hard down on his desk.

"He is messing with her!" Hank yelled before he ran his hand over his mouth as he tried to calm down cause things just when from worse to bad.

"Yeah. he just chanced up his game." Erin said.

"Yeah, he made even more personal for Addy." Hank said."

"Something most have happened for him to be going after her like this." Erin said.

"You and Jay head to the crime scene." Han said as he leaned over and grabbed the phone that was standing on his desk.

"What are you going to do?" Erin asked.

"I am going to make a call and found out if this have anything to do with the guy Morrow is working for." Hank said as he dialed the number of the person he wanted to talk to.


End file.
